Truly, Madly, Deeply
by My Angel's Wings
Summary: Songfic about Piper and Leo's relationship.


Yes, another Piper Leo fic. And to those of you who didn't like the breakup....Here's one about them getting together.

_I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope,  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._  
  
"I love you, Leo." Piper is crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand started glowing. "I found it. Leo, I love you." She holds her glowing hand over Leo and she heals him. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me." Leo opens his eyes.  
  
"Piper." They hold each other, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me? "  
  
"That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me? "  
  
" I don't know. I was afraid," Piper said. "I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should of said it before."  
  
Leo smiled. "It's better late then never."  
  
_I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning.  
  
A reason for living.  
  
A deeper meaning.  
_  
Prue turned to Piper "Yeah. Umm So, what was the outcome, Dan or Leo? "  
  
"I never needed a sign to tell me where my heart lies." Piper looked at Leo and smiles.  
  
_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty._

"They're calling me, I've gotta go." Leo said

Piper stopped him."

Not so fast. If we're ever gonna make this work I think I deserve to know a little bit more about you, don't you think?"

**'**What do you mean?'

**'**I mean, I'm going with you, Leo. I'd like to meet 'them'."

**" **Are you sure?" Leo asked/

"Positive." Piper put her arms around him. "Take me to your leader."

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
_  
Piper looked up at Leo "Hey, hey, hey. What took so long? What happened?"  
  
"I have some news." He said  
  
"Okay." "Well, obviously, they found out that you've been up there, so they decided to review the facts of the Natalie's situation. And they unanimously decided to lift probation."  
  
"What?" Piper asked. Leo grinned.  
  
"Piper, we're officially engaged!" Piper was speechless. Prue and Pheobe gave them both big huggs.  
  
_I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'cause it's standing right here before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come...  
_  
Piper stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Leo, me first. I've been thinking a lot about our situation and you asking me and I didn't want to just dismiss it without thinking it through. Um, last night in the court room, I was actually scared. For a minute there I thought I wasn't gonna make it, that that was it, and that's where I realised that I don't wanna die without ever having being married to you. The answer is yes, Leo, I would love to marry you."  
  
_I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...  
_  
Leo and Piper stood facing each other. "Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Leo said his vows  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
_  
Piper said her back. "Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most," Piper glanced at her family, "and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will." 


End file.
